


Fun Times with Kitten

by FlamesofEmotion



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Confusion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofEmotion/pseuds/FlamesofEmotion
Summary: Smut, smut, smut, smut.This might evolve into a one shot book.If it gets popular enough





	1. Chapter 1

Levi blinked awake, his eyes masked by a heavy cloth blindfold. He tried to call out for Erwin, but he only managed a few muffled gargles around the ring gag. He assessed his situation, and determined that he was cuffed, chest down, on a table, and leather twine wrapped his ankles to the legs of the table, his ass perked in the air. 

He heard a door open, and then shut. 

"Hello Levi." Erwin undid the blindfold, and Levi glared up at him. "Oh, tsk, tsk tsk, don't be like that." He kissed Levi's eyelids. "This is punishment you know." Upon Levi's eyes narrowing in confusion, Erwin pulled a crop from behind back, and traced Levi's cheek with it. "For flirting with that guard last week." He walked around Levi, looking at his ivory limbs, marked with scars from the 3DMG and other fights. He came to face Levi again, his bulging crotch in Levi's face. He set the crop down beside the table, leaning it on the leg. He undid his pants and slid them down alongside his underwear. His cock throbbed in Levi's eyes, Erwin grabbed Levi's hair, and shoved his cock into Levi's mouth through the gag. 

Levi began to suckle on it, he swallowed, suctioning his cheek. Erwin pulled out of his mouth. Levi looked up at him, fire in his eyes. 

"Later Levi." Erwin picked up the crop again and ran it along Levi's back and shoulders. "You made me really jealous, you know." He brought the crop down on the small of Levi's back. Levi arched his back. How was it that Erwin brought this side out of him every single time they fucked. The side that loved being plowed by Erwin's fat cock. He groaned and whined against the gag when Erwin brought down the crop down on his ass again. "Do you like that my kitten?" He brought the crop down again with a snap. Levi whined even more loudly. He wiggled against his bonds, trying to get loose so he could tackle Erwin and impale himself on Erwin's prick. "Do you want me in there, kitty? You're dripping, and I haven't even touched you yet. " He heard Erwin shifting, and suddenly, he felt Erwin's dick being shoved into him without any preparation and only Levi's spit as lube. It burned, but Levi groaned in pleasure, feeling himself tear slightly. 

Erwin refused to move as Levi tried to move his hips into Erwin's groin. He pressed his huge hands into Levi's shoulders, shoving him downwards. He rubbed his knuckles over Levi's soft skin, drawing out the tortuous process of forcing himself into the unprepared Levi until he was completely sheathed. He slowly undid the gag, and it fell onto the floor, just before he pulled out and slammed back into Levi with devastating swiftness.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck! You fucking dick!" Levi cried out, drooling all over the table. Erwin slammed him into the table again. "Fu-Ack!" Levi screamed as his prostate was drilled into. 

"Do you like that, kitty? Do you like my giant dick pounding into your pussy?" Erwin whispered, wrapping his fingers around Levi's neck. Levi felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through him and he nodded. "Then say it, say you like my cock in your hole." He stopped moving, and began to pull out slowly. Levi shook his head, refusing to beg. Erwin pulled out until it was just the tip was in Levi's tight pink hole. "C'mon kitty, tell me how much you like being fucked by my huge dick, and I'll let you ride me, like you love so much." 

"Ahn, you bastard! Fuck, your big dick makes me feel so good, Erwin! I love your big fucking cock inside me!" Levi felt Erwin pull out all the way. "YOU FUCKER! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS." A smack on the bottom by one of Erwin's hands made him moan softly and go quiet, trembling. He felt the restraints come loose, and he was roughly pulled up into an upright dog position. 

"You're so beautiful Levi." Levi heard a few muffled groans and felt Erwin's warm spunk spatter over his back. Levi sat up a little bit more and pulled off his blindfold. He turned to face Erwin and his still hard cock. He held up his legs, revealing his still open hole. 

"Erwin, fuck me, fuck me so hard that I can't stand up right." Levi spat out. Erwin grinned and without hesitation, he was back inside of Levi's ass, slamming into the smaller man. Levi gripped Erwin's shoulders and pulled him closer. He moaned clawed at Erwin's back as he felt Erwin swell within him. 

"God Levi, you're so tight." Erwin muttered in his ear before biting down on Levi's neck. Levi arched his back, trying to stop from seeing stars. He loved this feeling, of being bounced on Erwin, sweat and drool and other fluids mixing together on their filthy bodies. He felt his ass get tighter around Erwin's cock, and Erwin sped up, grinding and pounding into Levi's prostate. Levi finally couldn't take it, and clamped down, screaming. Erwin groaned and let his spunk into Levi, pulsing, and Levi's tight hole milking him dry. 


	2. Tied Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAgeyama and Hinata get into a tangle and well, Hinata gets into a situation, and well, Kageyama takes control of the situation.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Kageyama was not supposed to be on top of Hinata, tangled in a net, their legs tangled together. Hinata was blushing and avoiding his gaze, his brown eyes filled with embarrassment. 

"This is your fault you dumby" Kageyama said it harshly, yet not unkindly. Hint looked up at him. It was really both of their faults. They had both stayed behind to clean up, and Hinata couldn't reach the top of the shelves used to start the netting, so Kageyama had tried to help his little boyfriend. He had dropped it on Hinata by accident when he reached over the orange haired boy. Hint had tried to remove the rapidly tangling net, and had bumped into Kageyama, knocking the two of them, they tried to roll over and stand up, resulting in both of them being tangled, with Kageyama. 

"Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun!" Daichi called from from the doorway. "Are you still here?" Kageyama opened his mouth, but Hinata covered his mouth and shook his head, blushing. "I guess they went home." Daichi shut the door, locking it. Kageyama glared at Hinata, then realized his knee was pressed into the spicy little redhead's groin. 

"YOU GOT A BONER NOW?" 

"YOUR KNEE IS IN MY CROTCH AND YOU KEEP WIGGLING YOU DICK!"  HInata shrieked in response, his voice cracking as tears flooded his eyes. "Please, can we get untangled so I-I c-can..." 

"Fine." Kageyama began shifting, looking for a way to detangle himself and Hinata. Hinata stiffened as Kageyama's knee pressed into his groin again, beginning to pant. "Stop that." 

"I can't!" Hinata moaned softly, wiggling. His hands pressed against Kageyama's chest. Kageyama looked down at him, and his cheeks became a deeper red. Kageyama was finally was able to detangle them from the net and sat down, facing away from Hinata. 

"Do your thing, I won't tell." 

Hinata wiggled out of his shorts and boxers, leaving the boxers around his knees in an effort to hide a  bit more. He turned away from Kageyama, trying not to show his frustration and embarrassment in front of Kageyama. He began to jerk himself off, his fingers wrapped lightly around his cock. He began to pant, shutting his eyes and trying to hide his little gasps. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring at him, Kageyama's hands now his hips. 

"PERVERT!" He yelped, but Kageyama didn't react much, instead, kissing his ear. 

"It's smaller than mine." Was all he said. "Also, we are dating aren't we, shouldn't we try stuff like this once in a while?" 

"That doesn't ma-matter! Why are you looking at it?" Hinata cried out, trying to cover himself up. Kageyama blocked his hands and turned Hinata around so he could see better. Hinata's dick was standing fully upright still, a clear trace of precum leaked from the tip. Kageyama reached out to touch it, his large hand brushing it. "Kage-Kageyama!" Hinata gasped, his cheeks flushing even brighter than his hair and a moan escaping his lips. Kageyama ignored him and touched his dick again, this time wrapping his hands around it. "Aghn~" Hinata moaned, shutting his eyes. His hands wrapped around Kageyama's wrist, trying to get him to pump. KAgeyama looked at the trembling Hinata, a certain satisfaction in seeing his partner so worked up. 

"Say my name." 

"KAge-" Kageyama gave Hinata's dick a squeeze. "T-Tobio! This isn't fair!" Hinata opened his eyes. 

"How do you jerk off normally? Show me." Kageyama insisted. Hinata bushed, but guided Kageyama's hand to near his balls. Slowly, he guided it back up, pressing Kageyama's hand into it more tightly. With his other hand, he slowly moved Kageyama's free hand to his ass. "Really, up the ass?" Kageyama sounded amused. "Do you think of our first time when you masturbate?" 

"Yes. I think of it." Hinata breathed out as KAgeyama slipped a finger in, feeling him. 

"Good, so do I." Kageyama grunted, continuing to make his little treasure feel good, adding more fingers, stretching him, feeling him, taking his time. He was no longer frustrated with Hinata, he was now excited and loving, ready to make Hinata scream his name. He pulled out his fingers with a pop, also letting go of Hinata's dick. Hinata whined as Kageyama fumbled with his pants, finally letting his manhood out. He rubbed it a couple times as he put one of Hinata's legs over his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked, whispering. Hinata nodded, wrapping  his arms around Kageyama's shoulders. 

Kageyama pushed in all the way in one go. Hinata groaned, clutching at Kageyama, his eyes glazing over as Kageyama began to move, slowly at first, then pounding into his prostate. Hinata buried his moans into Kageyama's neck, occasionally grabbing his teeth against the skin. Kageyama moaned with each thrust, occasionally muttering into Hinata's ear. 

"Oh fuck, Tobio!" Hinata pulled his lips away from Tobio's lips to scream softly, seeing stars as he climaxed, spurting his seed all over their shirts. 

"Shoyo." Kageyama groaned, thrusting one more time before pulling out and cumming all over Hinata's legs and crotch.

They stayed there for a moment,  panting and holding onto each other, then Hinata looked around and at the two of them. 

"Well, this might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Fuck." 


	3. I Want That Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban x King/ Harlequin  
> Ban wants King's pillow, but King doesn't want him to have it, so Ban decides to take something else

"Gimme." Ban said, reaching for Chastifold. King took a step back, holding his pillow more tightly to him. 

"No. Go away you greedy asshole." King took another two steps back, not that it mattered in the tiny room. He hit the baseboard of the bed and leapt lightly onto it, remaining hovering just above it so he didn't soil the sheets. "I just wanted to take a nap while the others were out in the market," he complained, trying to sound whiny so Ban would leave him alone. "And you've ruined it, just like you always do." 

"I don't ruin that much stuff." Ban argued, now getting in the mood for a tussle. He reached out and grabbed ahold of King's foot, dragging him down a bit. King twisted and kicked with his free foot, giving Ban a death glare. Ban gave him a thoughtful look. "You look like Elaine." 

"Of course I do! She's my sister!" King snapped, not in the mood for Ban's silly games. Ban continued to stare at him, red eyes sparking with mischief. "What's going on in your twisted head?" 

"If you won't let me hold Chastifold, then let me have something else. I promise I won't ask for anything else." 

"You're lying." 

"Of course I am. Now c'mon." Ban grinned. King sighed, blinking softly, then he nodded slowly. "Sit on the bed." King sat down slowly, crossing his legs and clutching Chastifold to his chest. "Look at me."  King looked up at Ban, a pouty frown on his face. Ban grinned sleazily and leaned down, locking his lips with the smaller man. King's eyes widened and he began to  squirm. Ban pulled back. "C'mon you said I could have one thing, and you know that I want more now." 

"You stole my first kiss! You ass!" King covered his mouth, a blush over his cheeks. 

"I stole your sister's too." Ban grinned and connected their lips again, gripping King's shoulder so he couldn't get away. King mewled and accidentally let go go Chastifold in his desperation to end this. He beat his small fists against Ban's broad chest. Ban grinned into the kiss and tossed Chastifold under the bed, pinning King's hands above his head. King glared at him as he pulled back, a leer on his face. King suddenly felt his strength being drained from him the longer Ban held eye contact. He cursed in his mind. He had forgotten about Ban's magical ability. 

"Ban, let me go! This isn't funny anymore!" King said softly, starting to get frightened. Ban shook his head, silver hair falling this way and that. "BAN!" King snapped, kicking and flopping like a fish. Ban silenced him by putting his free hand on King's groin. King went white, then red, but he found out that continuing to struggle only lead to a strange feeling building up in his groin. "W-What's happening?" 

"Aw, little King's getting a boner. I guess the disadvantage of being in a young body for your whole life means you never experience sexual thrills." Ban clicked his tongue and rubbed his hand over King's pants.

"B-Ban! This is humiliating beyond compare!"  King panted out, blushing and trying to find ways to escape his predicament without worsening his condition. "What if the others come back?" 

"They'll be at the market for at least another two hours, we got plenty of time." Ban pulled down King's pants to show his manhood, which was nestled in a small nest of red fluff and now standing painfully erect. "Aw, cute. It's happy to see me." Ban grinned and let go of King's hands, jerking him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Ban knelt in between the bewildered King's legs and took his dick into his mouth. 

"Ban, what are you doing? That's dirty!" King pushed on Ban's shoulders, but soon a glassy look came over his eyes as Ban continued to suck, a large, pale hand moving to play with his balls. "B-B-Ban!" He moaned out softly; he covered his mouth with a hand, blushing. The other hand tangled itself in Ban's hair, giving it a little pull every couple of seconds. Soon, King climaxed into Ban's mouth, but he kept his mouth tightly shut, his eyes rolling back slightly and his back arching. Ban swallowed loudly, then released King's dick with an audible pop. Ban wiped his lips. 

"Thanks for the meal." He said with a grin. King was now feeling rather pleasant, so he nodded back. "Now, get on your knees, and grip the head board, this next part is gonna be a bit rough." King's head whirled but nodded anyways, and did as Ban told him. Ban got behind him, and shoved three fingers into King's mouth. "Get them nice and wet King, or I won't be able to make you feel even better than you just did." King sucked  on BAn's fingers while Ban rubbed his ass with a free hand, occasionally smacking it softly. King groaned when the hand came down harder, leaving a red mark on his little white bottom, opening his mouth as Ban removed his fingers. King couldn't even process the next moments properly as Ban callously shoved a finger inside of him.

"Ahn!" He vocalized softly as he tried to pull away from the cold finger. Ban moved the hand that had been rubbing his ass to his hip, holding King in place as he twisted and prodded with his finger. A second finger soon joined it and Ban focused on finding King's prostate. He soon felt something smooth and velvety on his fingertips and he pressed into it. King squealed in surprise and bucked his hips, his legs's trembling. Ban grinned and kept teasing King for as long as he could, scissoring and alternating between two and three fingers inside the fairy boy.

"Look at this." He grunted. "Your ass is really greedy King, it keeps sucking my fingers back in." He moved his free hand around to KIng's groin. "And you've got another erection already, just from having your bunghole played with a bit. I think it's time to give you something bigger." He pulled his fingers out and undid his pants, pulling out his length and moving his pants down to his knees. 

"What do you mean?" King asked, his head a little clearer again.  What little clarity he had, however, was soon lost as Ban pressed his length into King, blood coating his shaft as he went further in. "AHH!" King screamed, trying to pull away from the hot poker of pain that shot through his body. "Ban, stop! It won't fit! It's not supposed to fit!" King cried out, tears flowing down his face. Ban leaned forward and turned King's face slightly towards his, and he kissed him again, muffling the whimpers until he was fully sheathed. He pulled away from the kiss. 

"You're doing great old man. You took it all the way and it's only your first time using this hole, and you still have a boner." He murmured softly, straightening and putting his hands on King's hips. He paused and took the time to roll up King's jacket and shirt, showing the hems into King's mouth. "Hold this." He repositioned his hands and pulled out all the way to the tip, before pushing his way back in. He did this slowly a couple more times, just to be sure he didn't tear anything major. However, he soon lost all semblance of courtesy to King and began slamming in and out of him, establishing a fast and hard rhythm. King felt Ban hit that spot he had when he was preparing him, and he moaned through his clothes, seeing stars. 

He was soon rolling his hips back into Ban's, helping him reach his prostate again and again until his legs gave way underneath him and his hands let go of the headboard, leaving him facedown in the pillows with his little ass in the air. Ban grinned at this, and sped up, thrusting harder and faster, until King clamped down on his without any warming, provoking his own climax. He held KIng's hips in place as he shot his spunk into him, spraying his insides. King shuddered and orgasmed for the second time, groaning loudly into the pillows and shooting his seed onto the sheets. Ban held him there for a few seconds, then he pulled out, leaving King to collapse on the bed. He grinned and pulled up his pants, picking up Chastifold and handing it to King, who had almost instantly fallen asleep. King gripped the pillow, burying his face in it as Ban pulled the blankets up and took his shirt and coat out of his mouth.

"Nighty night King." He muttered as he left the room.  


	4. Just Shush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance x Keith  
> The two young men finally get a moment alone since Lance asked Keith out.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked as Lance traced his fingers just overtop of Keith's t-shirt. Lance ignored him pointedly and kissed his nose. "Lance, I swear, I'll yell if you don't tell me what you're doing," 

"I'm being sexy with my boyfriend! We haven't even kissed since I asked you out! I just want to be close to you!" Lance muttered, biting his lip as he looked his boyfriend square in the eyes. "I just want to be close to you." He whispered, leaning in and kissing Keith. Keith smiled into the kiss as Lance tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. Keith finally opened his mouth a little bit to let Lance's tongue slip in. They made out for a few moments, no other sounds in Keith's small rooms. Lance pulled back with a smile, the two of them panting. 

Lance cupped Keith's cheek with a tan hand. 

"Can I see more of you?" He asked softly, his eyes sweeping Keith's clothed chest. Keith looked at the door, his eyes wary, but he still nodded and pulled off his shirt slowly, revealing alabaster skin. Lance smiled at him and pulled him close, and began tracing Keith's skin with his lips. Keith arched his back slightly when Lance brushed a particularly tender spot where his shoulder met his neck. 

Lance grinned at the slight reaction and began to suck at the spot, his teeth grazing over the soft skin. Keith put his hands on Lance's shoulders. 

"L-Ance!" He cried out softly. "Ahn!" He moaned when Lance bit down, harder this time, actually breaking the skin. Lance grinned against the wound and looked up at Keith's face. It was stained red with a heavy blush, and his chest was heaving as he panted. Keith was more than a little embarrassed by the sounds coming out of his mouth as Lance continued to kiss and trace his bare skin. Little moans and gasps with every gentle touch. He grabbed Lance's hands when they went to his pants. 

"What?"

"I want to." Keith tugged at LAnce's sweatshirt, unable to finish his sentence. 

"See?"

"Yeah." Keith looked bashful. Lance laughed, and peeled off his clothes until he was only in his underwear.

"Nice enough view?" 

"Yeah." Keith managed, looking at taut, slender muscles, well defined abs, all under smooth tan skin. Lance smiled and moved his hands to Keith's pants again. He rubbed Keith's manhood through the black material. Keith gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. 

"It's okay Keith, I won't hurt you." Lance reassured before pulling Keith into his chest so his hands could tug away his lover's pants and underclothes, leaving Keith naked in his arms. He seemed so much smaller than he normally did, Lance realized as he rubbed Keith's muscles. Keith blushed and pressed his face into Lance's shoulder. "Keith, this might hurt a bit, but if I don't do it, the next thing will hurt more." 

"What-" Keith began, but was cut off by a broad hand parting his cheeks and a finger slipping inside. "LANCE!" He screamed, biting down on Lance's skin. Lance held him close with one hand, keeping him steady, while he loosened Keith with the other, poking, prodding and stretching. "Lance, I-" Keith was again cut off by another finger pressing into him. "Ahn..." He moaned, trying to figure his way through the oddly pleasurable pain. 

"That's it Keith, let me stretch you out, just keep those muscles nice and relaxed." Lance comforted. He knew without lube, this would be painful, but he couldn't wait very much longer. 

"F-Fuck... I feel funny..." Keith moaned out as Lance pushed a third finger in gently. Keith bucked his hips into Lance's abdomen. "Lance, whatever you're going to do, do it now, I can handle it." 

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." Lance cautioned. Keith nodded. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Keith nodded and remarkably, did as he was told. Lance tugged his own underwear off and rubbed his cock a couple times as he removed his fingers from Keith's ass. He placed a hand on Keith's hip and guided him down onto his shaft. Keith bit his lips until they were bloody as tears stained his cheeks. "Shh, shh, shh." Lance soothed, kissing away Keith's tears. "You're doing great Keith, just relax." 

"It feels like hell." He panted out, feeling his insides tear a little bit as they struggled to stretch around the Lance's shaft. 

"I know." Lance kissed Keith to distract him as he kept pressing him down onto his shaft, his lips moving against Keith's bloody ones. He pulled away once he was fully sheathed. "There, you're doing great." He moved his hands so that he could move Keith up and down better. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders. He began to move Keith upwards slowly, ever so slowly pulling out until just the tip was in. He guided him down again. Keith moaned as Lance's dick brushed against his prostate. "Do you like that?" Keith nodded, and when Lance began to move him again, Keith used his legs to start to ride him gently, slowly. Lance bucked his hips into Keith, and the two of them soon fell into a rhythm. 

"There!" He gasped when Lance hit his prostate again. Lance nodded and adjusted his thrusts so he was bucking into Keith's prostate every time Keith lowered himself. "Lance, I'm going to-"

"Me too, just a few more seconds." Lance's pace became frantic until Keith came, clamping around Lance's shaft and milking his seed out of him. Lance held Keith on his shaft while his spunk emptied into him. He lay back on Keith's bed and pulled out slowly, Keith panting. Keith groaned softly as Lance's seed spilled out of him as he lay on Lance. Lance pet Keith's messy mullet. 

"Next time, I'm topping." 

"Fat chance." Lance smiled, though not unkindly. "I love you Keith." He looked at Keith's purple eyes. "I mean it." 

"I know. I love you too, Lance." Keith breathed out as he began to fall asleep. Lance smiled and the two of them fell asleep. 

 

Shiro looked at Hunk as they finally walked past Keith's door, looking at each other. 

"Did they just?" Hunk asked. 

"I think so. It's their business." Shiro replied as he kept walking. "They obviously are both consenting." 

"I can't believe Keith let Lance-"

"It's their business." 

"Yes Shiro!" 


	5. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji Sugar x Rin Okumara

Rin sat with Ryuji, his tail waving back and forth. 

"Stop that." Ryuji snapped, trying to focus on his homework. 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, I'm just full of energy for today." Rin muttered as he literarily vibrated in his hard wooden desk chair. Ryuji rolled his eyes and turned back to his math, trying to teach the little bluenette how to use logarithms. Throughout the lesson, Rin's tail flicked back and forth, occasionally brushing Ryuji's arms. 

Finally Ryuji grabbed the tail. Rin instantly stiffened. 

"Ryuji!" 

"I told you to stop flicking it back and forth." Ryuji rubbed it softly with his thumb. Rin froze, and a trembling groan left his lips. Ryuji smirked and ran his hands up the tail. "So, you like this?" 

"N-no?" Rin whimpered as Ryuji pulled on it. "Look I'll pay attention, please, please let go of my tail."

"Fine." Ryuji let his tail go asked as they began to work through the problems. After a few minutes, Rin's attention wandered again. Ryuji grinned and grabbed the tail again.

"Ryuji!" He gasped. 

"Pay attention. I think I'm going to hold onto this for now." Ryuji turned back to the math work, occasionally giving Rin's tail a slight tug every now and again to keep him attentive. What Ryuji didn't know, with every little tug, Rin felt more and more excited, his groin growing hot and a tent forming in his school pants. He needed release.

Finally he snapped.

He jerked his tail out of Ryuji's hands, turned and bit Ryuji's neck, hopping into his lap. His pupils were slits, and his canines quickly pierced the skin on Ryuji's neck. 

"RIN!" Ryuji yelped. Rin ignored him and began to grind against him. "Rin." He grunted, pulling at Rin's hair to get him to stop. Rin continued to grind against him. "Alright, we'll play rough." He grabbed Rin's ass, and placed him on the desk. He tugged off Rin's shirt, ignoring the nails that scratched at him. "I don't care that you're a demon. I don't get dominated." He grunted as he bit Rin's neck in the exact place Rin had bitten him. Rin mewled, his eyes becoming soft and submissive. He leaned forward and lapped at the wound he had made on Ryjui's neck. "Good boy." Ryjui stroked Rin's hair. Rin purred in pleasure. 

They continued like that for few minutes, just touching and rubbing and figuring things out. Finally Ryuji felt little hands tugging at his pants. Rin slipped off the desk and onto his knees, trying to pull the pants down to get at Ryuji's cock. His mind was clouded was a strange lust as he pulled down Ryuji's pants and fished out his cock. 

"You want it?" Ryuji asked. Rin nodded and he kissed the tip, licking the shaft and beginning to suck. "Easy Rin." He pulled at Rin's hair. Rin shook his head and tried to lick it again. "Rin, I don't want you to do something you'll regret just because you're being a literal demon." Rin looked at Ryuji, his head clearing. He looked up at Ryjui with crystalline blue eyes. 

"It's not just because of that." He said slowly. "I'm also really, really horny and being plowed sounds great." He rubbed Ryuji's cock with a free hand, enjoying how Ryuji shuddered a little bit. "Especially with this." 

"Are you sure you're not an incubus?" 

"I might be." Rin shrugged and stood up, undoing his pants and kicking them off with his underwear. He sat in Ryuji's lap, rubbing their cocks together. He raised himself and tried to lower himself down. Ryuji stopped him. 

"I have to stretch you first." 

"No you don't." Rin insisted, wiggling. "I just want to screw right now." He finished lowering himself, pushing himself halfway onto Ryuji's shaft. Blood trickled from his tearing hole and he struggled to go further. He placed Ryuji's hands on his hips. "Help me get you the rest of the way." Ryuji nodded, fascinated by the strange change in the bluenette. He finished inserting himself. Rin gasped as he was fully filled. 

"Oh god Rin, why do you feel so good?" 

"I'm a demon." Rin moaned softly, panting. Ryjui raised him slowly, and slammed him back down the shaft. Rin mewled and bit Ryuji's collarbone, lapping up the sweat and scents that came off Ryuji. They soon set a rhythm as Ryuji and Rin understood what the other. One of Ryuji's hands grabbed Rin's dick and began jerking him off. "OH!" Rin gasped, tightening around him from the stimulation of both ends. 

Neither lasted very much long after that. After they climaxed, Ryuji pulled out and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned Rin gently, being careful of his sore muscles. 

"Thanks." Rin said softly. 

"For what?" 

"The sex, and helping me clean up." Rin stretched. "I have an extra large sweatshirt you can borrow." 

"Thanks." 


	6. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool!!!  
> Also, I'm not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (White box)  
> {Yellow Box}

Peter lay sprawled on his bed in the tower, biting his lip. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the tower, but Wade’s invitation for a cup of coffee sounded too good to resist. He sighed and rolled over, feeling under his bed. He pulled out his older web shooters and shook the canisters. Yep, they were still full. He opened his window and slipped out, landing neatly on his feet.

He slipped through the streets and got on a bus that took him to Queens. To his and Wade’s normal rooftop. He sat on the rooftop, rubbing his hands, wishing that he had brought gloves.

“Hey, Petey!” Wade called, climbing up to the roof, a tray clutched precariously in one hand. “Got you your favourite.”

“Thanks, Wade,” Peter mumbled, clutching the hot cup of coffee between his chilled fingers.

“Why aren’t you dressed for the weather?” Wade asked.

“I had to sneak out and Tony has my suit.”

“Ah,” Wade settled beside Peter and put an arm around him. Peter blinked at him. “Sharing body heat, toots.”

“Don’t call me that,” Peter muttered, snuggling into Wade’s side and sipping at the coffee.

“You know, my place is-”

“No.”

“C’mon, babe, you’ll get frostbite out here,” Wade cajoled, his thumb tracing Peter’s cheek. Peter held his breath, his cheeks red and nose running. He finally nodded; two short bobs of his head. “Alrighty then, c’mon.” Wade stood up and crouched.

“What are you doing?”

“Get on my back,” Wade ordered.

“No.” Peter walked past him. Wade pouted and followed him down the ladder, taking his hand when they reached the ground. Peter looked at him. “For warmth.”

* * *

 

 

Wade was bouncing in his scar-riddled skin as they walked into his small apartment. Ever since Vanessa kicked him out, he was rocking the bachelor lifestyle. Peter hugged himself, wandering around the three-room apartment. 

(Make him something to drink) 

{Spike his coffee}

“Shut up,” Wade whispered, smacking his forehead. 

“What?” Peter looked at him. 

“Nothing,” Wade chirped, walking over to where Peter was sitting on the couch. “So, is dear uncle Tony being a butt again?” 

“Sort of? He’s still mad that I didn’t listen to him about that drug bust, so I’m technically grounded.”

“Aren’t you nineteen?”

“I still live with the guy. He pays for my food, so I listen,” Peter replied, leaning on Wade’s shoulder. “Most of the time.” 

{This is the best}

(Hush, you’ll ruin it) 

“So, what you’re saying is… You’re a naughty spider?” Wade teased, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders and giving him a squeeze. Peter turned red, swallowing. “C’mon, Peter, say it.”  Wade’s fingers began dancing across Peter’s shoulder and neck. 

“I’m a naughty spider,” Peter whispered. Wade grinned and pecked him on the lips. 

“And what do naughty spiders get?” he murmured. Peter’s lips trembled and he looked away. “Peter, what do naughty spiders get?” Peter’s blush spread as Wade kissed his ear. “I’ll tell you what they get. They get punished.” 

 

 

* * *

 

“That’s it Peter, keep going,” Wade rubbed Peter’s soft brown hair as the younger man bobbed his head, licking and sucking Wade’s cock. Peter looked up at him, eyes shiny and misted over with lust. “C’mon baby, I’m almost there,” he muttered, pushing Peter further onto his dick.

Peter choked and gagged a bit, but hollowed out his cheeks and reached out to touch Wade’s balls lightly. Wade grunted and gripped Peter’s hair more tightly as he came into Peter’s throat. Peter’s eyes widened at the salty taste and pulled his head back, coughing.

“Don’t spit it out, Peter,” Wade cautioned. Peter nodded faintly and swallowed twice. He looked up at Wade, adjusting his sweatshirt. “You feeling it, baby?”

“Wade, I don’t like it,” Peter mumbled, wiggling on his bare knees.

“Why not? It should be pressed up against your prostate,” Wade grinned. “Now, take your sweater off.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, we showered already,” Wade unzipped his sweatshirt. He stared at the large white bandage on Peter’s hip. “Babe, what happened?”

“I got shot during the drug bust. It’s nothing. ” Peter shifted, slowly taking off his sweatshirt. Wade stared at him as he slowly stood up, his legs shaking. Wade stood up as well, wrapping his arms around Peters butt and pulling out the bullet vibrator slowly. Peter gasped and leaned on Wade’s chest.

“Easy, Peter, I’m here,” Wade mumbled, biting Peter’s neck lightly. He pulled Peter down onto the bed, rolling over so he was on top. “I’ll be gentle, love. You’ve done enough for today.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered as Wade grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Wade covered his fingers in the slick substance. He traced his thumb around Peter’s swollen entrance. Peter’s breath hitched. “Fuck, fuck, Wade,” Peter whispered as Wade pressed his thumb into his ass.

“Hush, baby,” Wade silenced Peter with a kiss, sneaking another finger into Peter’s hole. Peter gasped and whimpered, rolling his hips. “Greedy little spider, aren’t you?”

“Wade,” Peter whispered.

“What is it, baby?” Wade teased, twisting his fingers. “What do you want?”

“Wade,” Peter whimpered and gasped as Wade touched his prostate. “Wade!” he shouted, his back arching.

“Tell me, what do you want?” Wade muttered, leaning down with a dark grin.

“Fuck me,” Peter whispered. “Please, Wade, stop teasing and fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Wade mumbled, pulling out his fingers out of him and pushed into Peter. Peter whimpered and clung to Wade. “Almost there, my beautiful boy,” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter arched his back as he pulled out a little bit and pushed all the way in.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Peter whispered.

“You’re so tight, Peter. It’s like you’re trying to rip my dick off,” Wade groaned, pulling out and slamming back in. Peter gasped. “Fuck, Peter, you’re so sexy,” Wade picked up the pace, ramming into Peter’s prostate.

“Wade~” Peter cried out, his toes curling.

“I’m close, baby. Are you going to come from just the back?” Wade leaned down and bit Peter’s nape, pressing into him as he came. Peter howled and came, spraying his cum over Wade’s scarred stomach. Wade looked down at Peter and smiled. “You did, you’re such a good boy.” He ruffled Peter’s hair as he pulled out and lay next to Peter.

Peter grinned at him faintly.

“I love you, Wade.” Peter took Wade’s hand and squeezed it.

“I love you too, Peter,” Wade kissed Peter’s nose. They fell asleep, legs and fingers tangled.

“DEADPOOL!” Tony bellowed, banging on the door a few hours later. “IF PETER IS IN THERE, YOU’RE DECAPITATED AND HE’S GROUNDED!”

“FUCK OFF TONY!” Wade shouted,standing over a blindfolded and restrained Peter. “HE’S NOT HERE!”

{At least, not in the way you’d want to know about}

 


End file.
